


Prayers to Cas

by therapybegins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapybegins/pseuds/therapybegins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassiel gets strange prayers. This is how he deals with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers to Cas

'Dear Castiel, please go to prom with me.'

“Gabe?” Cassiel yelled. “Why are so many people asking me to go to prom? What is this prom?” Cassiel stormed into his brother’s room, face contorted with confusion and head tilted to the side. “Are you up to this?”

“Are you feeling alright, little brother?” Gabriel asked, yawning.

“What is prom? And why are so many young men and women asking me to attend prom with them?” Cassiel repeated, irritated.

“Prom is a dance, I believe. As for the second part, I have no idea. Now go away and leave me to my fun.”

 

'Dear Castiel, how could you kill Balthazar? He’s amazingly sassy, you bastard.'

“Gabe!” Cassiel screamed, fear gripping his heart. “Is Balthy alright?! People are asking me why I killed him! I didn’t kill him! I would never kill Balthy!” His eyes were watery from fear and worry.

Gabe looked up at him, startled. “Balth is right there, Cas.” Cassiel spun around, relief flooding his eyes. He pounced on Balth’s sleeping form and hugged tight, despite the disgruntled being underneath him.

“If you’re up to something, Gabe, I’m going to kill you,” Balthazar growled. Gabe’s lip twitched. He was going to have to do some research.

 

Dear Castiel, why are all angels dickbags?

“Gabe?! Everyone is spelling my name wrong. I don’t understand. If they believe in me, wouldn’t they know how to spell my name?” Cassiel yelled. He walked into the kitchen, expecting to see his older brother munching at some sort of candy. It was empty.

“Gabe…?”

The house was empty. Huh.

“Angels are dickbags,” Cas muttered to himself.

 

Gabe discovered a show called Supernatural. It was… interesting. Surprisingly accurate, though there were quite a few mistakes. Gabe smirked.

 

'Castiel, why won’t you be with Dean? He loves you. It’s written all over his face.'

“Gabe? Gabe Gabe Gabe Gabe Gabe Gabe,” Cassiel chanted, poking his brother’s side. Gabe wasn’t the only one who could be annoying.

“Yes?” Gabe asked, blowing out his gum and popping the bubble. He looked into his brother’s blue eyes. The show even got the eye color right. It was uncanny.

“Do you know who Dean is? And why he is in love with me? I never met someone named Dean before,” Cassiel said.

Gabe giggled. “No idea, but you have an admirer.”

“Admirers,” Cassiel muttered. Gabe grinned.

 

'Dear Castiel, I love you. Will you marry me?'

“Balthy…” Cas whined, his lower lip jutting out.

“Go pout to Gabe,” Balth said, flipping the page to his magazine.

“Gaaaaaaaaaabe. People keep asking me to marry them. I don’t understand.”

 

'Dear Cas, why were you moronic enough to let the leviathans out of Purgatory? How could you do that to Dean? You dickhead.'

“Balth! Gabe! The leviathans escaped?!?!?! We’re so fucked!” Cas screamed.

“Purgatory never opened,” Gabe deadpanned.

“Oh…”

 

'Cas, is it true that a male cat’s penis is barbed?'

Cas’ eyes widened as he heard the prayer. “Nope nope nope nopety nope nope nope. I am scarred forever. I need new ears. Help! Gabe! I need new ears! Help! Help me, please!”

“Leave me alone,” Gabe moaned halfheartedly from the couch.

“HELP!” Cas screamed.

“Fuck off!”

“Dick.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Douche bag.”

“Assbutt.”

 

'Castiel, why won’t you and Dean be together?! You two are perfect for each other.'

'Dear Castiel, please be with Dean. He deserves happiness in his life.'

'Cas, you bastard, kiss Dean already! The sexual tension is infuriating!'

'Dear Cas, please, please, please, please kiss Dean, dammit!'

Cassiel walked into his bedroom to find pictures littering the floor and his walls pasted with them. His eyebrows furrowed. They all were of the same person: a man with sandy brown hair and green eyes. He looked good in a leather jacket.

“Gabe!” Cas yelled. “Who is this man infesting my room?! He is a beautiful creature!”

“That, my dear Cassiel, is Dean Winchester.”

“Dean? This is Dean?”

“Yup,” Gabe said, punctuating the ‘p’ with a pop of his lollipop.

 

'Cas, we need your help, so get your feathery ass down here… Please.'

Cassiel felt the pull on his Grace before he could do anything about it. This wasn’t a prayer, but a demand on him.

He found himself standing behind a being slightly taller than his vessel, and he had sandy brown hair.

“Um, hello?” he asked tentatively. “Who are you?”

“Holy fuck!” the being hissed, turning around and eyes widening impossibly. The two people behind him looked like they were about to faint.

“Dean…? Dean Winchester?” Cassiel asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh great. A fan. How the hell did a fan make it past all the security? Jared? Did you let him in?” Dean asked, irritated.

“No…”

“What do you need, Dean? I am very… busy,” Cassiel lied. Well, sort of. He wanted to get back to reading Harry Potter.

“We need you to get off set. We’re busy shooting.”

“Then why did you pray for me?

“The hell…?” a man behind Dean asked. He was a bit round in the middle.

“Pray for…?”

“I am Cassiel. You prayed for me.”

“Get this bozo off the set!” someone yelled. A couple of men charged at him.

Ooh, a game. Cassiel loved games. Gabe liked pranks. They weren’t as fun as games. This looked like Catch Me If You Can. One of Cas’ favorites.

Cassiel vanished, only to reappear in a hallway. He giggled. He tapped on a man’s shoulder. He wore a trench coat. The man looked friendly enough. “Hi, I’m Cassiel. I’m playing a game. Want to play? Catch me if you can!”

Cassiel giggled again as he vanished and appeared in front of Dean. “Hi Dean! You have pretty eyes. Where’s Jared?”

“My name is Jensen.”

“Gabe told me you were Dean. He flooded my room with your pictures. It was annoying. And Balthazar wouldn’t do anything about it. Someone asked me why I killed Balth. Why would I kill him? I love Balthy,” Cas rambled, momentarily forgetting about his game. Suddenly strong arms grasped his shoulders.

“Guys! I got the psycho!” Dean-Jensen yelled.

Cas giggled again and vanished back to his house, taking Dean-Jensen with him.

“What the fuck?!” Dean-Jensen yelled, letting go and stumbling to the floor. “I’m dreaming. I gotta be dreaming.”

“You prayed for me, Dean-Jensen,” Cas said, his playful mood dropping. He was confused.

“Who the fuck are you?!”

“Cassiel, an Angel of the Lord. I am the Angel of Solitude and Tears. It’s rather drab, so I read a lot. Books make me sob. It’s really annoying, but a lot better than crying over dead kings.” Cas leaned into Dean-Jensen’s space. “You smell nice.”

“You are one hell of a cosplayer. And you got Cas’ character all wrong. He’s supposed to be depressing, clueless, and you’re crazy,” Dean-Jensen said shakily, scooting back against the wall. Cas smirked and spread his wings. He flashed forward.

“Dean-Jensen, I am most definitely crazy,” Cas grinned. He gripped Dean-Jensen’s shoulders and then they were flying in the air. His mop of black hair fell into his face as he looked down at Dean-Jensen, blue eyes alight with mischief. “You’re going to love this.”

 

Gabriel smiled as he watched the scene before him. He sent Cassiel to the Supernatural set. Now they were making out in the sky. It was awesome. He was such a good older brother.

He smirked to himself as he made his way to the freezer for popsicles.

'Dear Gabe, when are you going to stop playing dead and come back into the show?'

**Author's Note:**

> Spurred on by a conversation between me and my cousin. Thanks Ari!
> 
> I was also very bored, and this random thing came out.


End file.
